Mommy's Kisses (Kyoya x Tamaki)
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: So this is a little Kyoya x Tamaki fic I wrote in school... It's a little fluff where Tamaki needs his "mommy" to be with him... I was in algebra... Then i was like. Hey I should post it! So here you guys go!


"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice called from down the hall.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop screen. He took off his glasses, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Letting out a sigh he glances at the clock hanging on the wall. It was three twenty seven in the morning... Tamaki should be sleeping by now. Sure he was a guest in his home but even still, three in the morning? What was so important that it couldn't wait until the morning? He let out an annoyed groan. Kyoya stood up and puts his glasses back on. Shutting down his computer he started off into the hallway. As the guest room door comes into view Kyoya ran a hand though his raven hair. He muttered something quietly under his breath before going inside.

Sitting on the bed Tamaki was wrapped up in a blanket. His gorgeous blonde hair falling in front of his face, hiding his eyes. Not like Kyoya could see anything anyways. It was almost pitch black in the room. The lights come on and soon enough Kyoya could hear the sound of the blonde's heavy breathing. He was shaking like a leaf.

A worried expression appeared on Kyoya's face. He slowly made his way over to Tamaki. Sitting down onto the bed. It creaked beneath the additional weight. "Tamaki? What's the matter?"

Tamaki slowly looked up into Kyoya's eyes. His voice shaking a bit as he spoke. "I-... I had a nightmare..."

"What was it about?" Kyoya asked, raising a brow.

An eerie silence followed. The blonde sighs softly and he once again looked toward the floor. He didn't want to talk about his dreams. Kyoya would probably think less of him. After all he was supposed to be a confident host club president. Kyoya obviously notices this. He shakes his head, gently lifting Tamaki's chin so he would look into his eyes. A hot blush spread over Tamaki's cheeks and he smiles a bit. Deep in those radiant purple eyes was a sparkling energy. Kyoya found this quite attractive. But, not wanting to make things awkward he pulled away.

"If you don't want to talk about it why did you call me in here? Tamaki, I'm busy trying to balance the club's financial state. I don't have time for these childish things."

With those words Kyoya beings himself to his feet and began making his way out the door. Tamaki quickly grabbed onto his shirt causing the dark haired male to stop. He turned around. Tamaki's purple eyes were watering. Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. He tugged on the white nightshirt. Kyoya glanced over his shoulder. Tamaki's nails dug into the fabric. It did not look like he was planning on letting go anytime soon. So Kyoya sighed and removed the nails from his shirt. He steps back.

Tamaki bit his lip. He practically leapt out of bed, clinging to Kyoya tightly. "Please... Please don't leave!"

Kyoya sighed. He looks down at Tamaki. His eyes tearing up. "What is it?"

"M-my dream..." Tamaki says softly. He hugs Kyoya tightly and buries his head into his chest.

Kyoya was beyond shocked. Even for Tamaki this was a whole new level of emotion. Kyoya was unsure whether or not he has ever seen the host club's president this upset. This was starting to worry him. Kyoya once again sat on the bed. He pulled Tamaki down with him. The blonde looks into Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya's expression softened and he simply raised a brow. Tamaki sniffled, wiping his tears away. With his voice barely higher than a whisper he says.

"Please don't ever leave me... Mommy..."

_'Did he just call me mommy?'_ Kyoya asked himself as he once again looked at Tamaki. The look of fear and worry in the other host's eyes showed him that there was something the matter. Tamaki blushes softly. He just called Kyoya "mommy"... Sure he was considered the mother of the host club... Sure Tamaki was the club's father... And yes sure Tamaki had the slightest sliver of feelings for him. All of this wasn't making sense to him anymore.

"Yes..." The blonde answered, looking at the floor.

Kyoya paused. He could feel his cheeks grow warm. He decided not to let it show. Kyoya sighs. He wanted to tell Kyoya how he felt, he really did... But he wasn't too sure how he was going to do it. Tamaki was once again on the brink of tears. So Kyoya did the only thing he could think to do. He gently cupped Tamaki's cheeks, bringing their faces close together. Tamaki gasped, just about to say something when Kyoya presses their lips together. Tamaki smiled into his kiss. He tilts his head, kissing Kyoya with everything he had. Kyoya closed his eyes. His tongue prodded at Tamaki's lips. They part and allowed him access to his mouth's inside. Kyoya's tongue searched through Tamaki's mouth. Soon enough he pulls away.

"I would never leave you, daddy..." He says. Kyoya runs his fingers through Tamaki's hair.

Tamaki smiles. "Thank you..."

The two lay beside each other on the guest bed. Kyoya would occasionally press kisses to Tamaki's cheek. That caused the blonde host to blush and Kyoya found that adorable. Both hosts interlock fingers.

"I love you, Kyoya."

"I love you too Tamaki."

~ThE eNd


End file.
